


Privacy!

by markhyuck6_6



Series: Nct Oneshots [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Mentions of Blood, OT21 (NCT), Sasaeng Fan(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuck6_6/pseuds/markhyuck6_6
Summary: Sasaengs messing with the members (namely Haechan).
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee
Series: Nct Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040465
Kudos: 93





	Privacy!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and this story does not correspond/apply to real life. This is work is fiction and for entertainment purposes and entertainment purposes only. Please understand that I do not mean to antagonize anyone or anything in real life and do not mean any type of offense whatsoever. Also, I am not perfect at writing so please excuse me for any mistakes or inaccurate information.

“I’m so tired,” Haechan mumbled, lying down on Mark’s lap when they settled down in the van, heading home after a grueling day of practice. For once, Mark didn’t push him off and just patted his hair, telling him to get some rest while smiling sadly. He knew how hard it was for him, switching between units for continuous comebacks. He played with Haechan’s hair as he watched him slowly falling asleep.

When they got to their dorms, Mark shook Haechan awake, smiling softly as the younger yawned sleepily. He held his shoulders and they made their way out of the vans, only to be met with the flash of a camera. Mark blinked, eyes and brain still adjusting to what just happened. That’s when he remembered, they were outside of the dorms. There were still sasaengs. He heard a whimper and he turned around to see Haechan still adjusting to the light. Then, like Mark, he realized what happened, his body immediately straightened, scowl forming on his face.

Every member hated sasaengs with all their hearts, but some members took it harder than others. Doyoung, Haechan, Yuta and Renjun always took things to a farther measure. Either it’s calling them out during vlives, asking them to stop directly, taking pictures of them, Haechan even went as far as calling the police. Mark felt Haechan stiffen and let out a tired and frustrated sigh along with the others who had gathered outside of the vans.

The youngest of the group walked up to the shameless people who still had their phones and cameras in their hands. “OPPA MARRY ME!” The nearest girl yelled as Haechan neared. Everyone looked at her in disgust and Taeyong, Doyoung and Yuta followed the maknae to face the so-called fans.

“Look, I’m sorry but this is private property. You can’t just walk up to this building and wait here for hours. You’re disturbing other residents too. You’re also disturbing us so please leave. We told you many times, please go and never come back. You’ll never get anything out of this. It’s nice to know that you appreciate us but this isn’t the way to do it. So please, for the last time, kindly fuck off.” Haechan talked to the group of people who were invading their privacy.

Sulkily, a few newer sasaengs left but the persistent and more “experienced” sasaengs stayed, continuing to take pictures, shoving gifts into the hands of the members. They ignored their words and continued to yell inappropriate words. Yuta and Doyoung sighed, taking out their own phones and started taking their own pictures. “These are going to the police after we take them so fuck off if you don’t want to get reported.”

This is what triggered the sasaengs. In a few seconds, they were gone at lightning speed. The other members sighed in relief but they were still annoyed as they headed their way upstairs. Entering the dorms, they were met with the sight of a trashed dorm. They yelled in shock. This was the first time a sasaeng entered their dorms. Immediately, the group went to their own rooms, checking if they took anything. They all flipped through their closets, making sure nothing was taken. They walked back into the living room, shaking their heads in relief when they noticed nothing was missing. That was when they heard a loud scream coming from Haechan and Johnny’s room.

Worriedly, they ran toward the room, only to find Haechan collapsed on the ground with Johnny’s hand wrapped around the younger. Mark ran forward and embraced his shaking friend, murmuring comforting words. Instead, the maknae raised his hand to point at his bed and the group gasped in shock.

The blanket and pillow were torn into pieces. A picture where all members other than Haechan were crossed off was put in the middle of the bed. On the wall, the words “Haechan oppa marry me” were written in blood. Mark hissed out in anger, ready to storm outside and beat up the sasaengs for the disgusting words directed at his brother, but Taeyong’s arm stopped him, motioning him to comfort the shaking maknae.

They later found out that some of Haechan’s clothes were stolen, even his favorite hoodies, which the maknae whined about. His deodorant, cologne, toothpaste, shampoo, and even underwear were taken. The sasaeng was obviously obsessed with Haechan and took anything that related to him. No one else’s things were taken but the lower floor residents would have to crash to the upper floor for the time being.

~~~

The managers later installed cameras in front of the dorms for protection purposes. Some members were worried and against the idea, as it invaded their privacy, but never spoke out since they knew that it was for their safety. Things calmed down a bit after the management released a statement about sasaengs and their behaviors. That is, until that one day.

It was a normal day, the members getting out of practice and talked about what to eat for dinner. They walked out of the building and made their way to the van. The members had been cautious but it’s been a while since the last incident, so they started to let their guard down. Their regrets immediately came when a girl suddenly exploded out of a bush and attached herself to Haechan.

The maknae, startled, tried his hardest to push the stranger off, but she had tackled him to the ground and was now sitting on the boy. Without any hesitation, she dived toward Haechan’s face and started sucking on his face. Haechan screamed, struggling but having no avail.

The other members saw the scene and immediately jumped into action. Jaehyun and Johnny dragged the unknown girl off of the thrashing boy while Taeyong called the managers. The other members all circled around the sobbing maknae.

Haechan was sobbing since that was his first kiss. Not even Mark kissed him yet, only having the courage to give him a peck or two. Haechan pushed Mark away, feeling disgusting since he just had his first kiss with a random stranger he didn’t know. Unfazed, Mark hugged him, murmuring sweet nothings and reassuring that nothing was his fault.

“WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? THAT’S MY BOYFRIEND! STOP HUGGING HIM!” The girl screamed from Johnny and Jaehyun’s grasp. Haechan flinched at the loud noise and Doyoung glared at the girl. He turned his phone toward her so it was now pointing in her direction. He was recording the entire exchange as soon as the attack started. The girl saw the camera and cowered immediately, trying to cover her face, but unable to when her arms were trapped by Johnny and Jaehyun.

“B-But I’m not your boyfriend,” Haechan’s small voice came out. Everyone looked at the maknae. It was rare to see him this weak, especially when he’s always so strong when it comes to sasaengs.

“STOP LYING! YOU ARE! JUST ADMIT IT! I LOVE YOU! THEREFORE, YOU LOVE ME! JUST ACCEPT MY LOVE FOR YOU ALREADY!” The other members all stare at her, shaking their head in disbelief.

“We do accept love, just not in this form. You can show us your support in other ways,” Yuta replied calmly.

“NO! HAECHAN OPPA LIKES MY KISSES! IF HE RESPECTS HIS FANS, THEN HE SHOULD ACCEPT MY AFFECTION! BESIDES, IT’S NOT LIKE YOU FAGGOTS GIVE HIM ANY!” By now, some fans who were passing by saw the commotion also took out their phones to record. They gasped in shock and anger, that was a really low blow. Everyone knew that the maknae was treated well, that he was babied by the other members.

Mark stood up angrily. “That’s enough. We’re going to bring you to our company and let them deal with you. Come one Haechan, let’s go.” Haechan shakily nodded and the other hyungs carried him to the dorms while a few brought the girl to the company building.

As soon as Haechan got to the dorms, he rushed to the bathroom, rinsing his mouth until it became numb, wanting any trace of that girl gone. When he got back to the living room, everyone was already there. Their faces ranged from fear (Jisung, Chenle, Shotaro, Sungchan) to concern (Kun, Hendery, Lucas, Xiaojun, Winwin) to fury (Ten, Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, Yangyang). They all approached him, gathering for a group hug. Haechan sighed. They would always fight together, and sasaengs won’t be able to break them apart.


End file.
